Fireflies
by The Lady Ash
Summary: I should just leave these things blank. T for space.
1. A Dustland Fairytale

**AN: This is what happens when I get bored, and sleep for thirteen hours.**

* * *

She lay on the ground, the contents of her bag spilled across the sun warmed ground. The cake she had been carrying lay splattered on the ground, just like her faith in humanity. Her phone was buzzing, clattering against the ground. Someone was calling her, probably Marty or Austin, wondering where in the world she was. The girl had been on her way to see everyone. It was summer, and everyone was home again, finally.

Olivia couldn't get the energy to get up, every inch of her hurt, and she could have sworn she was bleeding in several places. Every time the young girl tried to close her eyes, the girl almost screamed. The events of earlier replayed over and over in her mind like a nightmare.

The buzzing stopped from her phone, and then started back up again almost instantly. Her friends must have been worried; they hadn't stopped calling her... She had counted almost fifteen calls consecutively. The girl had called her mother and hour ago, telling her that she was at Marty's, because she knew that this journey would have taken longer than usual, she had stopped for some sushi, so she knew that she didn't need to worry about her for a while.

A moan escaped her lips as she reached for her phone, fingers clasped around the small, black and blue device and she brought it close to her face to see who was calling her.

_Andrew…_

They must have been really worried if he was calling her. She pressed the send button and brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" you could hear the pain in her voice.

A relieved sigh escaped the man's lips on the other end. "Where the hell are you?" he asked, his voice wavering in worry. The girls spirits lifted for a slight second at the though that the man actually cared for her. Olivia didn't want to tell him what had happened, she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"Can Alex and Austin come pick me up?" she asked, not telling him anything.

Surprise flowed out with his voice. "Why can't I pick you up? Where are you?"

"NO! I… Please… Just send Alex and Austin… I'm behind Sushi Den." She said, hanging up the phone, the fear of Andrew coming to get her, scaring her more than the visions of what had happened earlier.

The girls hand dropped to the ground, with a slight thud. The phone skittering a few feet away from her.

The sun shone brightly on her, warming her cold body as her eyes drifted shut.

_~Andrew's Point of View~_

I looked to Alex and Austin, confusion immanent in my voice and eyes. "Go pick up Livvy. She's behind Sushi Den." I said, my voice softer then it should have been.

Austin began to ask a question but I shook my head.

"She sounded bad, don't ask questions, go!" Austin and Alex left Marty's, and after a few minutes I felt bad for yelling at Austin… But Livvy sounded so hurt.

When they were gone, Marty looked at me, the question in his eyes. "What's going on Andrew?" he asked his voice urgent.

"I don't know… But Livvy didn't want me to come pick her up… I'm worried Marty… What if something happened?" I asked, my eyes looking to him for reassurance. Marty shook his head, and I knew that I would get it.

"She probably didn't want to walk anymore." He said, shrugging his broad shoulders. I looked at him with the utmost hope.

"I hope so… I really do…"


	2. Still Breathing

**AN: NO! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! I just needed an excuse.**

_

* * *

_

~Austin's Point of View~

Alex and I didn't waste time; we were on our way so fast it made our heads spin. Livvy was in trouble? My mind jumped to things that were far too big for my emotions to handle.

I glanced over at Alex, whose driving was worse than usual, probably due to the anger that was radiating off of him.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that the car was stopped until Alex's door slammed shut. I blinked and as my eyes came up I watched Alex's body collapse next to another body.

My breath caught and I hurled myself out of the car. I got to Alex, who had her in his arms, her own protective shield, and I collapsed to my knees next to him, tears clouding my eyes. I could breathe again when I saw that she was breathing still and I chocked out a sob.

"Alex… We've got to get her back." I said softly, my arm taking his, and gently pulling. The boy looked up at me, his doe-eyes red, tears in his eyes.

"He did this to her." His voice was bitter and filled with malice. I looked back at him and shuddered at the thought that I was trying to repress.

"We can't assume…" but who was I kidding? We both knew that he was the culprit. I looked at her unconscious body again and the affects took hold of me. Scratches, cuts, and bruises covered her body, and I shuddered at the thought of what kind of torture this girl had gone through. The thought made me want to throw up.

Alex lifted her body up and began to walk back to the car. I followed without haste. We'd get back to Marty's and clean her up. The drive was short, but it felt like a life time. Livvy was laid out in the back seat and her breathing was a little shallow… He might have beaten her as well.

I hated him. I hated him more than anyone else in the world, and the worst part is that I had warned her. No, the worst part was that she had promised Alex and I that she wouldn't fool around with Ben. That she would watch herself, that she would be careful.

The car stopped and, like before, Alex was out first and already carrying Livvy into the house. I got out of the car and I raced into Marty's house.

* * *

**AN: Anyways, I'm working on this one, I really like it.**


End file.
